In The Real Narnia
by DanceFromTheHart
Summary: What would happened if Susan died and Edmund lived. What would happen when he meets a new friends that helps him cope with the death of so many loved ones, when his parents can't, but what will happen when they too end up In The Real Narnia...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction story so appologies in advance if there are any mistakes, or it is just plain bad. I love The Chronicles of Narnia and the character Edmund (thanks to a certain Mr. S. Keynes =D) and I thought, "Hey why not". So here is hopefully a short, cute, semi-romantic fanfic. I don't really go with the books, but there are some parts that stay true to the series, and also most takes place after "The Last Battle" so there isn't really much to base off of. Also I am not British- I'm Canadian- so if they don't sound British or like they are from the 1940's my (again) apologies. Okay... here we go... (=**

Chapter 1

_Don't think about it_, Edmund Pevensie told himself, _Don't think about it!_

It had been almost a year since his siblings- Peter, Susan and Lucy - his favorite cousin- Eustace Scrubb- and his three dear friends- Proffessor Digory Kirke, Polly Plummer and Jill Pole- were all killed in a horrific train wreck, and his parents expected him to get over it in mere months. Not only that but they were changing everthing about his life trying to make him feel better.

His mother had taken to redecorating every room in the house. Including the room he shared with Peter, and the room Lucy and Susan had shared. His father made no objections to this, but Edmund begged to differ.

"Mum?.. What are you doing to Pete and my- I mean- _my_ room?" he asked, his during winter holidays, after finding her and his father pushing around one of the two beds. Peter's bed. The same as Edmunds but instead of dark blue, the sheets, quilt and pillow case's were all dark green.

"Edmund, darling", she started stepping away from from the bed, " Your father and I have been talking and we have made some... decisions" .

"About?..."

"You, Sport!" said his father, placing a heavy hand and Edmunds shoulder, and causing his son to wince. Not because of his hand, but how he addressed Edmund. Peter was "Sport", and Edmund was "Bud". His father appeared not to notice this.

"What do you mean about me?" inquired Edmund, who was already annoyed.

"Just some minor things, Ed. Maybe some redecoration, some new clothes- Lord know's you've been in hand-me-downs your entire life- new school", his father mumbled the last bit, whilst turning around a caughing at the same time.

Edmund slowly turned purple in the face.

Edmund and Peter had gone to the same boarding school so his parents were worried that being there without his older brother would make him more upset, or he would go back to being a little pain like he was when he was younger. So without even asking Edmund, they were him taking out of his school and putting him into a mixed school (with boy and _girls_). At any other time Edmund would have embraced the idea of going to such a school, but not at this time. Edmunds loved his school. Everything about it. His friends, his teachers, and currently the school had the best Head in it's history. The thought of leaving was nausesting. Plus the knew school wasn't a boarding school, which ment morer time in the house, which made him sad.

"WHAT!", he bellowed. "NO! _Absolutly_ not!

"Edmund, dear, please _don't raise your voice at us!_ You musn't get so upset. Change will be good for you, you need it. It will help you move on, it is about time you started to anyways", his mother tried to reason with him, " and beside most children your age would love this oppertunity. Nice, new, fashionable clothes! A room decorated to their liking, and not having to share it! Fancy, _modern_ school!"

Behind her Edmund swore he saw his father wink at him and mouth the word _girls_.

His mother cought him by the sleeve and sat him down on his bed.

"Now, dear, is that all so bad", she tried to persuadehim, patting down his messy, dark hair. She cupped his chin and turned his head to look at her, which he hadn't been doing before, and brushed the long bits out of his chocolate eyes looking staight into them with her matching pair."Is it _really?_"

Edmund leaped up.

"YES! IT! IS!"

And with that he stormed out of the room, down the creaky stairs, out the back door and into the snow.

He heard bangs and looked up to the read and gold fireworks, making him long for Narnia.

_Happy, bloody, New Year!_

**Author's Note: And there you have it. Our first chapter. As you can see I tweaked it a bit. I personally think it is a bit short but that is just my oppinion. There is still lots of summer vacation left for me so I am hoping I can get something done with this story. Remeber, though this is a cliche, reviews are like hugs.**

**~ SFourn! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been almost six months since the incident with his parents, though there had been many small arguments, and Edmunds was walking down the school hallway telling himself to not think about the year mark of the accident.

It had been the last day of school but they had been dismissed over an hour ago. So why was Edmund still there? The guidance councelor, a batty old bird by the name Mrs. Smith, asked to speak with him before he left that afternoon. Now Edmund was walking to his locker. As he passed a spare class room he heard his name being said. He looked inside the window to find the student council.

The student council was made out of eleven students. All annoying over achievers, and almost all, except three of them, were girls.

He wondered why they were talking about put his ear to the door and silently listened.

"So, Parker, I asked Mrs. Smith why she couldn't come to _our_ meeting, and she told me that she had a meeting with that new Pevensie boy, which is odd seeing that she is the teacher in charge of _anyways_, I _then _asked her _why_..."

Edmund took his ear off the door and once again peered through the window. He assumed the voice came from the girl closest to the door. He knew her.

Her name was Brittni Cambell, and when she introduced her self she would say "But it's Brittniiiiiiiiiiiii! With an I!". She made Edmund sick to his stomoch. She was a huge flirt, nosey, a suck-up and was under the impression that God had just graced them with her pressence and that the was always right. The annoying thing she was nice, smart, funny, athletic and pretty. She had straight, golden blonde hair that flipped out at the bottom. Dark, sparkling eyes that were so brown they were almost black and olive skin. She was very slim and very tall. Edmund only had half an inch on her, and he was five feet eight and three quarter inches. But her smile was fake and her laugh sounded was so high pitched that the dogs in America howled.

Brittni was talking to her friend Clara Parker. She was a pretty Asian girl who had long, glossy hair and a friendly smile. He only assumed that her father was British because of her last name but honestly he didn't know. When Edmund first came to this school she was nice, but when he was less then nice back she gave up on him.

Edmund regretted that now because he had no friends at this school. When he first came he was very quite, gloomy, and to himself. The kids thought he was weird because they had no idea why he acted that way. His parents told the Head, who told his teachers but nobody else knew about the six months before he came to his school, and because of his past, unlike other students who transferred in the middle of the year, he didn't have to stand up infront of his homeroom class and say something about himself. Thankfully.

Edmund then took a look at the third girl there. Her back was turned to him but he could tell that she had a very,_ very _small build. Maybe coming up to five feet three inches. He also noticed that she was skinny to, but it was an, "I exercise and eat healthy", skinny. Not an, "I starve myself", or an, "I am naturally a tooth pick", skinny. She also had very long hair, it came down to her armits in a high ponytail, and it was thick, curly, and it was such a dark brown it looked like chocolate at outside at nightime. She put and arm behind her back and he saw soft, pale ivory skin. Edmund had seen her once in the hallways with Brittni and Clara. She had came to this school in the last month, but he didn't have any classes with her so he had never met her or learnt her name.

He put his ear back to the door, and heard that Brittni was still talking

"So anyways, Mrs. Smith told me that the reason the Pevensie boy is so weird is because almost a year ago all of his sibling and his cousin and his friends died in a train wreck and his parents changed everything like his school and their house and stuff and now he has mental issues!"

A small part of Edmund was shocked and impressed that Brittni got that all out in one breath. But the rest of him was furious! That was private and parts weren't even true! He didn't have mental issues! Did he?

A mixture of his brother's voice and the great lions told him_ no_, and he believed them.

He listened on at the door. Just Brittni and Clara gossiping more about him and his personal life. Finally a third voice, who he assumed bellonged to the dark haired girl, spoke up.

"You two really shouldn't be saying these kind of thing about Edmund! That is _his _personal life you are talking about, and I don't think he would fancy you doing it if he knew. For all you know that isn't even true, and if it is imagine how _you_ would feel. Imagine how _he _ feels!"

The other two just ignored her and kept on talking. Brittni retold Edmunds entire conversation with Mrs. Smith, and just like when he told it his eyes filled with tears as he heard it all again.

Edmund hadn't realized how long he had been standing at the door. It was been well over an hour and the three girls were the only ones left in the room. Edmund hadn't looked in the window again until-

"OH SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!", it was the dark haired girl again, and when Edmund looked into the window he saw that she had left up from her chair. She was yelling so loud he didn't have to stand at the door to listen in on the conversation.

"Don't you have a conscience? Brittni, even though that stupid old _hag_ blabbed doesn't mean you should! What if Edmund was listening at the door right now? Hm? What if he was standing at he door furious, or worse _miserable_, listening to you tell the wrong story of his _life_ practicly! How would that make you feel, opening the door and seeing his face! You to should be ashamed and HUMILIATED by your AWFUL, HORRID ACTIONS!", she finnished and just stood there, panting.

That is when Brittni and Clara turned against her.

"Well, well, well. Clara, do you see what I see?"

"I don't know Britt, what do you see?"

" I see a loud little girl, who _hopelessly fancies the weird Pevensie boy!_"

The dark haired girl now spoke- "I have never even met Edmu-er- Pevensie! How in the world would I fancy him?"

They continued to taunt the dark hair girl. Edmund saw her started to tremble, she was obviously crying, and they were saying awful, cruel and even a few dirty things that made his ears turn pink. Until finaly

"Oh dear, Clara! Now the_ widdle baby's upset!_"

" Oh goodness, Britt! What will we do"

Edmund never heard what Brittni said, but he had a good idea.

_Sit back and laugh as you run._

The Brittni through the window was not the Brittni he knew. That is when he saw that the Brittni he knew was an act that the real Brittni put on for fun, the same for Clara.

The dark haired girl turned and ran out the door. Edmund ran around a corner at the right time. It just wasn't the right corner. The dark haired girl bolted around his corner and ran straight into him, knocking them both down. The both just sat there on the ground for a moment before looking at who they were with.

The dark haired girl gasped. She had seen this boy in the hallways, that and the tears in his eyes confired two theories. The first that she had just ran into Edmund Pevensie. The second?_ He had heard every single word of the girls conversation._

Edmund stared at the dark haired girl and was speechless. She was...

_...gorgeous!_

** Author's Note: Remember, getting a review is like getting a Chocolate Orange... for me atleast XD! Lawl the reason I haven't shown the girls face or said her name is because I don't know what she'll look like and also I still don't have a name worked out... derp. Remember- REVIEW! ps I was listening to How To Love by Lil Wayne when I was writing this, and that is what made me make the girl be really defensive towards Ed. lol I love that song though. Go check it out somewhere.! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note. Hey guys, thanks for the positive reviews. Just to clarify why Edmund and his parents aren't dead, but Susan is here is a little back story. Susan never changed and was at the meeting when Tirian appeared before them. She was then in Edmunds place when the train crashed, because she and Peter agreed that the oldest would go meet the younger kids at the station and Edmund was keeping his parents away from the station so they wouldn't learn anything about the plan. So in my head he and his parents were at home trying to get to the station or something, but you can think what you like :) I don't plan on writing a flash back or anything, but who knows I might. So anyways I still don't have a name, but I have decided what the dark haired girl will look like. So here we go!**

Chapter 3

_Damn!_ Edmund thought to himself. The girl sitting before him was very, very, _very _beautiful. She had a round, slim face with rosy cheeks that had tears sliding down them. The tears came from a pair of large, almond shaped bright blue eyes. Edmund could see hints of silver around the edges of her iris's and pupils. She had eyebrows that were neat, but you could tell she didn't pluck them like other girls, and bold. She a smaller nose, that was straight will a slight inward curve, and bellow it light cherry red lips that weren't thin or thick, but _very_ tempting...

She let out a small hiccough and Edmund realized he had been staring. He looked down and blushed.

The girl looked at the boy as he turned his head down and went pink. He was handsome. His hair was dark and shaggy, and it fell into his eyes. Behind his fringe she could see thick, but _not_ bushy, dark brows. Under those she law large, round, chocolate coloured eyes, with specks of gold and bronze in them. He had a staight nose that had light freckles on it, his cheeks, with a very small hint a pink colour, did as well. He had thick lips that were curently held in a tight line. They had a slight pinkish tint, like his cheeks, and stood out nicely againts soft, pale, porcelain ivory skin. She could tell that he was very tall and slim, but he had some decent muscle on him...

She saw a tear dropping of his chin. He hastily wiped his face with his sleeves, stood up and offered her a hand. She noticed he wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking at the ground _beside_ her. She took his hand. It felt warm, soft and strong. He overestimated her weight and pulled her up using to much strenth. She nocked into him and he tooked a step backwards before regaining his balance. They hadn't noticeed they were still holding hands but somebody else did.

Brittni and Clara had heard the calamity from moments before and had come rushing out to see Edmund and the dark haired girl standing very close and holding hands.

Clara shrieked with glee as Brittni cat called. They stopped immediatly when Edmund took a step towards them, with a very strong, hateful, powerful look on his face.

"I think you two owe her an apology."

The two girls just looked at him in shock. It was when he raised an eyebrow that they mumbled,"Sorry", and ran off.

Edmund turned around chuckling, mumbling something like, "Works everytime", to himself.

_But what other time would he have to use that look?_, she thought to herself, for she did not now of Narnia or how usefull that look was there, being king.

He looked at the girl and put out his hand.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie. What's your name?"

She took his hand but just mumbled something that he couldn't understand.

Edmund sighed and made his way to the main doors. He noticed she was coming to, He wondered why until he remembered that he wasn't the only one who walked home from school. They were walking down the sidewalk when he aked her where she lived.

"That little blue house just off Main Street."

He knew that house. It was right down the road from his. How could he have never noticed _her_?

"I know the place. I live right down the road."

"Hmm."

Edmund sighed, he wasn't going to get her to talk so easily.

_Maybe she thinks I'm mad at her_, he thought, but the truth was he was never mad at her, and he wasn't even too mad at Brittni and Clara... after scaring them.

"You know, I'm not upset with you..."

"Really?", she looked up at him, clearly shocked with what he said.

"No. I'm not even that mad at Brittni and Clara. Just that crazy, old bird, Mrs. Smith."

She smiled and laughed, makeing Edmunds heart practicly skip a beat.

"I am sorry though", she said.

"For what?", asked Edmund.

"For tackling you!", she laughed, and so did he.

"I'm sorry to"

"For what?"

"Eavesdropping!"

They both laughed some more.

"Oh, no, no, no! That's okay!", she giggled, then sighed. For a while she was in deep thought. She looked up at Edmund and he knew what was coming...

"Was it the truth? What Brittni said?", she blurted out, and right after she said it she blushed and looked away.

"It's okay, but yeah, most of it was true...", his voice trailing off, "But I don't have metal issues", he added with a wink.

She laughed, and they walked the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.

When they got to her house Edmund walked her to the front porch, but before she went up the steps she supprised him. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. She quickly let go and ran up the steps. Edmund was in a slight daze but before she made it to the door he called out-

"Hey, wait!"

She turned and looked at him, praying he wouldn't tell her off for what she had just done.

"What's your name?"

**Author's Note: Okay there is chapter three! I still haven't decided on a name. Here are some I like and there meanings and tell me what you think**

**Aimee- beloved friend**

**Alaina- fair**

**Alanna- same as above**

**Alexa- Protector of men**

**Alexis- defender**

**Alina- noble,kind**

**Ariel- **_**Lion**_** of God (wink wink)**

**Arielle- same as above**

**Beatrice- Bringer of joy**

**Belinda- Very beautiful**

**Beth- diminutive of Elizabeth, meaning my god is bountiful**

**Billie- strong willed**

**Bobbie-modern diminutive of Roberta**

**Bonnie- good**

**Brenna- raven; **_**dark haired**_

**Carina- Dear one**

**Carley- Little and womanly**

**Caroline- Joy, song of happines, female variant of Charles**

**Casandra- inflaming men with love (wink wink)**

**Cora- heart, maiden**

**Dawn- dawn**

**Dianna- divine; from the greek goddess of the moon**

**Dylan- of the sea**

**Elaina- shining light. Variant of heaven.**

**Jace- moon**

**Julie- soft-haired or youthful**

**Kacie- brave**

**Kate- pure, virginal**

**Lana- Abbreviation of Alana; good looking, fair**

**Leila- dark beauty**

**Liliana- Purity**

**Lily- Blossoming flower**

**Lizette- Variant of Elizabeth**

**Marcella- Young warrior**

**Marisela- from the sea**

**Martha- Lady**

**Millie- Mild strength**

**I also love the name Juliette, but I don't have the actual meaning. Any ways. Review are like Gold Fish Crackers- I LOVE'EM! XD**

**PS. I probably won't update until I get a few more review about names and such because right now I don't have many opinions, and I want to make the best decision.**

**PPS. I am listening to the original Broadway version of Defying Gravity (Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth). 'Tis my jam **

_**So if you cannot find me, look to the Western sky! As some-one told me lately everyone deserves the chance to fly - **_**Defying Gravity**

**PPPs. Wink! ;P**

**~SFourn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hiya guys! I just wanna give a personal thank you to CrazyDyslexicNerd for the awesome reviews. But I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for with the name thing, so I just picked my own. It wasn't on the list I showed, but it means youthful, and I liked it because in the real Narnia I like to think of them never growing old (I am not sure if that is in The Last Battle, maybe it is and I forgot) any ways Here is chapter four! Hope you all like it!**

"Huh?"

"Your name", said Edmund,"When I asked you before you mumbled something I couldn't understand"

"Oh", the girl laughed, " Julliette Swan, but just call me JJ,'kay"

Edmuund smiled, "Okay, then don't call me _Edmund_, you can call me Ed or something. Everyone else does"

"Okay", she paused. "Well, bye bye Eddie!"

She opened the door and went inside, pausing to smile at him. Then she was gone.

Edmund kept on walking down the street to his house, the entire time thinking about JJ.

_Eddie? That's new._ Which it was. He was either called Edmund or Ed (or Edders, by a crazy uncle), but he had never been called Eddie before. He liked it when she called him that though. _I wonder why she prefers JJ over Julliette. Maybe the same reason I don't like being called _Edmund_, to odd and old fashioned. But still, Julliette is a lovely name._

_Julliete is a lovely girl._

Edmund came in the house through the kitchen door, whistling. His mother turned around in shock, she had not seen him come home like this in almost a year.

"Hiya, Mum!", he smiled at her.

"Hello dear, how was your last day of school?"

"Good."

"Did you learn anything new, today?"

"Not much, but we got our final exams back."

"Oh, really! How did you do?"

Edmund pulled papers out of his school bag, and handed them to his mother, who read them over carefully.

A's and B's, and note commenting on wonderful academic improvement, but not social improvement, which would be needed for his upcoming final year.

Mrs. Pevensie sighed and glanced at her son. He had grabbed at glass of water and an apple and has heading towards the book shelf in the living room. She smiled at his back.

"Well done on your exams, sweetheart"

He turned around and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mum", he turned back to the books, reading the titles on the top shelf, almost eye level with them.

_He's grown up so much!_, Mrs. Pevensie thought. Then she noticed something odd.

"Dear, why is your back side covered in dust?"

"Oh that? I bumped into a friend after talking with Mrs. Smith, and fell over"

"You made a friend today?", she asked, brushing of his back

"Mhmm. JJ"

"And where does this JJ live?"

"Just up the road"

" Speldid! It won't be hard for you two to get together then."

"Nope", and with that Edmund picked a book and went up to his room with it, while Mrs. Pevensie started dinner for that evening.

Over the weeks of summer Julliette and Edmund became the best of friends. They never got annoyed with one another, and when they fought it was only small, humorous bickering. They would often play cards in the Pevensie's back yard, on a blanket half in the shade half in the sun, underneath the large tree with the tire swing attached to it. If they weren't playing cards at the Pevensie's, they would be at the Swan's in the Julliette's room, the coolest in the house. Edmund was teaching Julliette how to play chess, and, to his suprise, she was good.

When Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie met Julliette they were shocked to discover that _JJ_ was a girl. A very pretty girl. To Edmund's horror, both of his parents had their heart set on the idea that he and Julliette fancied each other. But to Edmund's relief they didn't act that way around Julliette... _Thankfully!_

Edmund didn't fancy her, honestly! He just enjoyed the company of a friend who knew how to make him feel happy again.

The last month of summer, though, went by far too quickly for the pair, and, to their dismay, the days away from Brittni, Clara, and the rumors they sprend about them to other kids, were numbered.

"Going back is going to be horrible", Julliette said one hot August day. The two of them were planning on going to a lake out of town, partially for them, but mostley for Julliette's bull-dog, Dizzy. He was still a pup so he had to much energy, and the heat was making him restless. Edmund was in the Swan's kitchen with Julliette and the two of them were packing lunch for the day... well Julliette was packing lunch, Edmund wasn't, for when he almost amputated his finger with a kitchen knife Julliette ordered him to sit and watch.

"It won't be that bad, I think Brittni and Clara have gotten tired of bugging us", he said, feeding Dizzy and scrap of chicken.

A couple of times Edmund and Julliette had run into the pair of girls, and were teased until Edmund scared them off, but neither one of them had seen Brittni or Clara for a few days now.

"Still..." Julliette started but trailed off. She clapped her hands together and turned to her friend and puppy.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes, finally! It would have been quicker if you let me help, you know", said Edmund

"Hah!", laughed Julliette, "How would a trip to the hospital with your severed fingers in a bag of ice make things go _quicker_?"

"Okay, okay, you're right", he laughed,"Let's go"

The two of them, with Dizzy of course, walked down the street with the basket. Mr. Pevensie was going to let Edmund drive the family automobile, and when he and Julliette got there Mr. Pevensie was there to, with a set of strict rules they had to follow.

"Okay listen you two, I want this to back before dark looking _exactly_ how it looked when it left, and Edmund- if you aren't home before dinner you don't get dinner. Also, Julliette, if your dog leaves a present in my car-"

"Oh, Mr. Pevensie, Dizzy would never, ever-"

"Alright, alright," Mr. Pevensie chuckled, "You two have fun, but remember what I've told you!"

"Yes, Dad, we will", said Edmund holding out Julliette's door for her. She sat down and saw Edmund close her door and walk around the car to his. His father stopped him and whispered something into his ear, making him turn slightly pink.

Edmund got in, started the car, waved to his father and drove off.

"So what was that about?" asked Julliette.

"What was what about?"

"What did your dad say that made you blush?"

"I don't know what your talking about", Edmund insisted.

"Okay..."

When they got to the lake there weren't many people, only a few family's with little kids that were packing up to leave, but that was okay with them. It only occured then to Edmund that forgot a bathing suit. Oh well. They probably wouldn't swim any ways, he couldn't see if Julliette had her's either but he didn't think so.

"Let's set up over there", Julliette interupted his thoughts. She was pointing to a spot that was half shady, half sunny.

"Okay"

They walked over and Edmund laid down the blanket on the sand. Julliette sat and started pulling out food, mumbling whilst she did this.

"Edmund's sandwich... mine... Dizzys food... treats..."

Dizzy was a very smart puppy, so as soon as he heard the word "treats" his ears perked up immediatly.

"Sorry, Diz, she didn't mean it", Edmund patted, the dog's head.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Dizzy, not now", Julliette scratched the puppy behind the ears,"But you can have lunch"

After they had eaten the two of them were laying on their backs, Dizzy was laying on Edmund's stomach, and looking up at the clouds.

"Do you want to go swim, Eddie?", Julliette asked.

"I forgot my suit at home, do you even have your's?"

"Of course!", and to Edmund's suprise she untucked her blouse and lifted it up a bit, revealing a patch of dark blue, tight fabric. "Come on, you can just go in wearing your clothes. It's boiling hot, you'll dry off in no time!"

Edmund laughed, "Are you crazy?"

"Are you chicken?"

Edmund looked over at Julliette. She was sitting up on her knees, grinning at him, _daring _him to go in the water.

"Fine"

"Yes!", Julliette shrieked. She got up, took of the rest of her clothes and ran to the lake.

"Oi! Are you even going to wait?", said Edmund yelled after her.

"NOPE!"

Chuckling Edmund took of his shirt and shoes. He looked up.

Julliette was standing in waiste high water and was encouraging Dizzy to get in the water. Her bathing suit was nice. It was a newer fashion- it was tight, dark blue, and showed her almost every inch of her legs. The top wasn't low cut, but there weren't any staps. Edmund was in shock. She had a nice figure

She was a..._ girl!_

Julliette looked over to Edmund. He had taken of his shoes and shirt was now rolling his pant legs up to his knees. He had a nice body... for _Edmund_. His shoulders were broad, and his arms were muscle-y. But not _too_ muscle-y. But she had seen all that before. What she hadn't seen were the abbs...

..._Oh, geez!_

Edmund jooged up to the water and picked up Dizzy, who started to lick his face immediatly. He waded in until he was beside Julliette and slowly lowered Dizzy into the water. At first Dizzy didn't like it at all, but got used to it. For the next hour or so the two tried to get the the little dog to swim but he would only float, so they let him go take a nap on the blanket.

Julliette and Edmund swam for another hour or so, before going to lay down on the blanket, both of them laughing.

"I scared you, Eddie, admit it!"

"No you did not!"

"Yes, yes I did! You should have seen the look on your face when I grabbed your foot. It was priceless, wasn't it Dizzy?"

The puppy gave them a "leave me out of this" growl, causing both of them to laugh even harder. Julliette sighed, causing Edmund to look at her.

_She really is a gorgeous girl._

Her hair was dripping wet and was already starting to curl again. She was covered in sand (they both were) and her noticably tanner skin had drops of water clinging to it.

After about three quarters of an hour Edmund also sighed, the sun would start setting soon, "We should probably head back soon, are you dry?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yup. How 'bout you Diz?"

The small dog let out a yap.

"Okay then", chuckled Edmund," Let's go"

The sun had gone down, but they were still only half way home. Dizzy was alseep on the back seat, and Julliette was resting her head against the window. All of a sudden her eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Ooh! Eddie pull over", said Julliette, looking up.

"What is it?", Edmund steered the car to the side of the road

"The stars. They look so pretty here, don't you think?", she smiled at the sky.

"Mmm, they aren't the only thing", Edmund mubled to himself.

_I didn't say that out loud did I?_, he thought to himself.

_Yes you did!_, replyed his sisters (in his head of course).

He was _shocked!_

_Please, please, please dear Aslan tell me I disn't just say that out loud!_

But he had. Julliette looked over to the slightly pink Edmund and smiled with a new look in her eyes. He smiled back at her, with the same look.

For a moment they were in their own little world-_unfortunatly._

Let me explain. When you are in your own little world you won't hear your dog bark. When you are in your own little world you won't see headlights coming at you, swerving dangerously. You won't see young men waving empty alcohol bottles out their car window and you won't hear slurred shouts.

But you will feel your car flip.

During the split second Edmund and Julliette were in their own little world their car was hit, and the two were pulled out of their little world, and then out of our big, big world...

**Author's Note: So here is chapter four! If any of my few followers are upset that I killed them well my apologies, but tough luck. I had to so I could get the plot in motion. Any ways, I just want to point out that Dizzy dies to, but he will be in Narnia as a Talking Beast. I know I will probably give him a celebrity's voice but I don't know who. I am thinking 1.) David Spade- B.) Chris Rock- or Thirdly.) Norm MacDonald (I love SNL=D). By the way, when was writing the beach scene I was listening to Rock Your Soul by Elisa. I love that song so much! It is beautiful! Any ways, reviews are like a Glee CD, you can never have to many, and if you like follow the story! XD And if you have any good ideas for a voice tell me. But if you do give me a link or something with the guys voice (incase I don't know him). Another by the way, I was looking around the world wide web and I have tons of Wordpad document with links for dresses (For Julliette, Lucy, Susan, and Peter's mystery girl!) I might put them up as soon as I reveal the girl. Here is a hint though- If you have read a book from the Clique series you will know her. So anyways review!**

** ~SFournXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Why, Hello you. Here is chapter five for all of you! I don't really have a plan for this chapter, I'm just in a writing mood, so this should be fun for the both of us! I decided myself that I wanted Dizzy to have the voice of David Spade. Here are some links for those who don't know him-**

**.com/watch?v=wUG2DvhobQE**

**.com/watch?v=QqfZ8nvj-yI**

**And the best one- ****.com/watch?v=-YZtGJYvMAQ&feature=fvwp&NR=1**

** The last one is pretty funny, and doesn't have any bad words (They are bleeped). So anyways, here is your chapter 5!**

Edmund woke up panting, and closed his eyes to shield them from the stange light. He was boiling hot, but soaked in cold sweat, and he couldn't remember anything from after lunch. He was with Julliette then. Was he with her now?

Edmund opened his eyes, sat up and looked around. He saw Julliette sitting against a large tree trunk. She had her legs curled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them- she looked scared. She was just staring at something near Dizzy, who had his back to Edmund.

This place was starting to look familar though. That and the feeling he had. Edmund wondered if he or Julliette had ever been here before.

"Hey, JJ", he said standing up," Do you think you have any idea where we are?"

She and Dizy both looked at him. Julliette just whimpered, but Dizzy...

"Well it's about time you got up, _Sleeping Beauty!_ Did you have a nice nap while I've been trying to knock the sence back into _her_."

Julliette let out a little squeak, got up and ran behind Edmund.

_Wait_, Edmund thought, _JJ looks older, and so does Diz... AND DIZZY JUST TALKED! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY ASLAN! Wait- Aslan... NARNIA! WE ARE IN NARNIA!_

"JJ, it's okay! I figured out where we are!"

"I-I-I-I want t-t-to go h-h-h-home!", she said, burying her face in between his shoulder blades.

"This is better then home! This is Narnia!", he said turning around.

"And what, _my good sir_, is Narnia?", asked Dizzy.

_Shoot!_, Edmund thought, _Now I'm going to have to go through the entire, bloody history of Narnia. _

He sighed.

"Come and sit. This will take a while"

The three sat down and Edmund told them the story of Narnia-

"This is a story about something that happened long ago when your grandfather was a child. It is a very important story because it shows how the all the comings and goings between our own world and the land of Narnia first began...*"

Edmund went into a wonderful story, about talking animals, giant women, and the beginning of the strange land called Narnia. But then there was a small gap in the story. Until about four years ago (in Earth time).

"We were sent to the house of an old Professor who lived in the heart of the country, ten miles away from the nearest railway station and two miles from the nearest post office...*"

Edmund then told Julliette and Dizzy the story of how he and his three siblings first came into Narnia. Julliette noticed that even if he was talking about a happy time with his siblings he still looked sad, and that when he started talking about some _White Witch _he put on a brave face, but his eyes were cold with hate and fear.

"'Quick!' said Peter. 'There's nowhere else,' and flung open the wardrobe. All four of us bundled inside it and sat there, panting, in the dark. Peter held the door closed but did not shut it; for, of course, he remembered, as every sensible person does, that you should never shut yourself up in a wardrobe.*"

He continued to tell the other two about the adventure. Dizzy interupted Edmund when he started talking about how he betrayed his siblings.

"And tell me, hunny bun, how did that work out for you?", he said cheekily.

"I'll get to it"

Edmund continued the tale. He skipped details of the battle when he saw the look on Julliette's face, but said every detail he could think of when telling of the corination.

"Tight's?", said Julliette laughing.

"Shuddup!"

Dizzy let out a bark of a laugh and Julliette continued to giggle.

"Hey do you want me to finish or not?", demanded Edmund, a little annoyed.

"Oh yes! Please do Edmund, you _are _ a _wonderful_ story teller," cried Julliette.

"Thank you!", Edmund said smugly.

He told them tales of the Golden Age, including one about a boy named Shasta, who turned out to be Prince Cor of another country called Archenland.

"Sorry what did Rabadash say?", asked Julliette.

"' The bolt from Tash falls from above!'"

"Yeah but does it get caught on a hook halfway down?"

"Dizzy, when did you get so cheeky?", Julliette said, petting the dogs stomach.

"I always have been, nobody ever got it. Eddie, _babe_, you wanna continue? C'mon we're burnin' daylight here"

Edmund sighed and smiled at the dog

He continued the tales of the Golden age, concluding with the tale of The Hunting of the White Stag.

"And next moment we all came tumbling out of a wardrobe door into an empty room, and we were no longer Kings and Queens in our hunting array but just Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy in their old clothes.*"

"So you just _left Narnia?_", asked Dizzy.

"Well, yes, basically. But that isn't the end of the story", Edmund reassured them, and for the first time in a long time his heart soared when he saw both of their eyes light up in joy at his words.

"Well what happened next!", Julliette demanded.

"Hold your horses, both of you!", he laughed," Now let's see. We had just come out of the wardrobe and..."

Edmund told them of the rest of the summer holidays, and how when they went back to school, he had changed. Him _ and Peter_. He told them about how his older brother had become arrogant, and wanted to be in control of his own affairs once more.

"That had all happened a year ago, and now all four of us were sitting on a seat at a subway station with trunks and playboxes piled up around us...*"

Edmund dived into a story of how these people, the Telmarines, had taken over Narnia and drove the Narnians out. Or so the Telmarines thought.

"So Prince Caspian and that Badger and those dwarves found _all_ of the Narnians?", asked Dizzy.

"Yes, there weren't that many," Edmund said with a pained look in his eyes, "The Telmarines had hunted off so many, and some had even gone wild!"

"Like the bear that chased Lucy!", exclaimed Julliette.

"Mhmm...", Edmund started the tale up again.

"' And so,' said Trumpkin,' I put a crust or two in my pocket, left behind all my weapons but my dagger, and took to the woods in the gray morning...'"

Julliette found parts of this tale a bit more confusing then the last, going back and forth from party to party, but in the end she fully understood...

"THEY KISSED!"

"Yes, JJ!", laughed Edmund, "Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Well from what I've heard today Susan seems a bit to... _stiff_ to kiss a boy in front of a few _hundred_ people. Oh, quit laughing at me Dizzy!", she turned to the dog, who was by then literally howling with laughter. "Continue please, Eddie".

"Okay, okay", he laughed. He told Julliette of how they left Narnia, and how Peter and Susan would never return

"Did you ever get your torch back, _My Justnessnessness_?", asked Dizzy.

"I'm getting to it", said Edmund, patting Dizzy's back.

"How much story is left, Eddie?", inquired Julliette.

"There are only two parts left"

"Good, because it's getting past my bed time and if I don't get my beauty sleep I-"

"DIZ!", chuckled Edmund, "Let me tell the story!"

This adventure was much different then the other's. Edmund started the tale by telling Julliette and Dizzy about his cousin. Eustace Clarence Scrubb.

"His parents called him Eustace Clarence and masters called him Scrubb. I can't tell you how his friends spoke to him, for he had none. He didn't call his Father and Mother 'Father' and 'Mother,' but Harold and Alberta. They were very up-to-date and advanced people. They were vegetarians, non-smokers and teetotalers and wore a special kinds of underclothes. In their house there was very little furniture and very few clothes on the beds and the windows were always open.

Eustace liked animals, especially beetles, if they were dead and pinned on a card. He liked books if they were books of information and had pictures of grain elevators or of fat foreign children doing exercises in model schools. He disliked us, his four he was quite glad when he heaard that Lucy and I were going to stay. For deep down inside he liked bossing and bullying; and, though he was a puny little person who couldn't have stood up even to Lucy, let alone _me_, in a fight, he knew that there are dozens of ways to give people a bad time if you are in your own home and they are only visitors*"

He then told a story from Narnia's _second_ Golden Age. A story with Prince, now King, Caspian, a boat called the Dawn Treader, and a dragon.

"Eustace actually has a scar on his shoulder from where he got hit with the sword!" Edmund said.

"Well what happened after Dark Island vanished?", asked a curious Julliette. 

Dizzy noticed the look in Edmund's eyes change drastically for the second time that day- the first was when Edmund realized where he was, and he had a powerful air around him at the time. But now his eyes were sad, as if he could cry.

"We continued east, and in a few days time made it to The Silver Sea. There we met Aslan. He gave us all a choice to make. Caspian chose to go back and rule Narnia, and Reepicheep went to live in Aslan's country. Lucy, Eustace and I went home. Lucy and I were never supposed to come back, but Eustace could, and he did"

"Really!", cried Julliette.

"Yes", smiled Edmund," He came with our friend Jill Pole..."

And for the last time that night Edmund took a breath, and told a wonderful tale, full of magic, adventure and _evil_.

He told Julliette and Dizzy of how Jill and Eustace went through the door in the wall and came to a mysterious land outside of Narnia, and how they were swept off a cliff and into Narnia by Aslans breath. How they saw that Caspian and Trumpkin were old men by this time. How they went on an adventure with their dear friend Puddleglum underneath Narnia, and how they found and saved the lost Prince Rilian, and defeated the Lady of the Green Kirtle (aka the witch). Edmund once again gained the sad look in his eyes when he told his companions of how when Jill and Eustace got back King Caspian was not well, and how the old man embraced and blessed his son and then passed away. Edmund's eyes lit up again, though, when he told them of how Jill and Eustace saw the old, dead King Caspian become the young, alive _Prince_ Caspian, and how he got to go to Aslan's country, finally.

"Well what happened next?", asked Dizzy.

Edmund looked taken aback by this question, but he thought about it for a moment and quietly said.

"Me, my siblings, Aunt Polly, Uncle Diggory, Eustace and Jill would have these sort of _meetings_, where the us children would go stay at Uncle Diggory's house (Aunt Polly too) and we would just have a time where we could talk about nothing but Narnia for as long as we wanted. During dinner at the most recent meeting a man appeared before us. We did not know if he was a ghost or a spirit or a shadow, but we all knew he was Narnian. That had never happened, somethin from this world coming into ours. We knew that somthing was wrong in Narnia then, so we conducted a plan to go to Narnia...", Edmund told Julliette and Dizzy the plan the eight of them have made up.

"Well then what happened that day?", Julliette asked, almost fearfully.

Edmund the sad look in his eye again, he took a deep breath and continued,"My job that day was to keep my Mum and Dad away from the station. I had pulled them into a book store, and we were there for about three quarters of an hour when a policeman came and asked to speak with my parents, _alone_. I couldn't hear them but I could see them. The policeman said something and my Mum burst into tears, my Dad not long after her", Edmund was talking fast, like he wanted to stop but couldn't. He was looked down at his hand and his breathing was getting heavy." I could hear the sirens and see the ambulences rushing past the store. The policeman walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, saying 'Have a seat, Son', so we went to the bench and he told me that-", Edmund's words were cut off by a gasp and he burst into tears.

Julliette ran over to him and put her arms around him, craddling him like you would a baby almost. She rocked him back and forth and kissed the top of his head. Seeing her friend like this made her too want to burst into tears, but she held in her emotion knowing it would only make the situation worse. She just rocked Edmund and hummed him a lullaby. Soon they had both fallen asleep, and Edmund was still in Julliettes arms. Dizzy curled up onto Edmunds lap and he also fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Hay-loooo! So that is our chapter 5. The quotes that have this "...*" mean that they are quotes from the book, but a few words may have been changed. But guys, I am not sure if I want them to find the other Pevensie's and end it there, or continue with the story. So PLEASE review and tell me your opinion. I think I might end it at chapter 6 if I dont get atleast 3 reviews. But chapter 6 will be up soon. Don't worry. By the way here is a link for some of the best music evar-**

**.com/watch?v=LjPmYXehj80&feature=BFa&list=PLC7FCED598A15C9A0&lf=autoplay**

**So go check that out, because that rocks! So remember-Review**

** ~SFournXD**

**PS. I am changing my Pen Name to jerrmms! So again review review review! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

** ~JERRMMSXD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Dear Calyn, I did actually do my research; here is one of the links I used- ****/fashion/women/bathing-suits/**

**And here is a picture (second from the right and/or on the far left)**

**.ca/imgres?q=blue+womens+swim+suit+1940&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=419&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=h7lj2zunu-FlJM:&imgrefurl=/Cachi&docid=THLCsleAxC4cbM&w=240&h=200&ei=Ey9dTufBHNP-sQKR_M0O&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=173&page=1&tbnh=109&tbnw=130&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&tx=47&ty=65**

**But thank you for the rude comment. On a more positive note thanks to those who are leaving nice reviews. Here is chapter six-**

Julliette woke up laying down on her back. She was pondering the strange dream she had last night. With Edmund there telling fairy tales, Dizzy making sarcastic remarks, and some weird city or something.

_Narnae? Nanaya? Narnieux? Oh bother!_

Then Julliette felt something move.

_What was that!_

She opened her eyes and looked beside her. There was Edmund, lying on his stomach with his head on her shoulder, his face in her neck and both arms tightly holding her waist. He was snoring softly, the cute kind of snoring.

_OH MY GOD!_

It wasn't a dream! It all happened; Edmund telling her was _history tales_, Dizzy _was actually talking, AND SHE WAS IN NARNIA!_

Julliette tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was holding on. She gently shook his shoulder.

"Five more minutes, Su...", Edmund mumbled, and then-_ thankfully_- turned over onto his back, then his side, letting go of Julliette.

She sat up and let out a breath. She then prodded his back with her toe.

"Wake up Eddie, it's probably late"

...

"EDDIE!"

"Oh fine, oh fine, oh fine! I'm up", Edmund sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

Julliette took in his appearance. His eyes were bright and awake (now that he _was _awake) and his hair was muffed him. He also had some grass prints on the side of his face.

Julliette snorted.

"Shut up, your no better," snapped Edmund. He sighed," We should propbably find a place to wash up a bit. Diz, you listen for running water, okay? Okay? Dizzy?"

The little dog was still fast asleep, snoring loudly. Edmund gave him a light nudge to the stomach.

"Five more minutes, Eddie-pie..."

"Dizzy, up! We need you to find some fresh water", said Julliette.

"Ugh! Fine follow me, then", the little dog got up and started trotting into the trees.

They had been walking for over three hours. Dizzy found a little pond that had fresh water, and a small water fall. The pond continued east in a stream, and further they could hear a rushing river.

"This is probably part of The Great River, unless we're further south- then it could be part of River Winding Arrow, and if it is that means we are closer to Archenland then anything. I say we follow the river east. If we can do that we will most likely come to a village or city, and then we'll definetly know where we are. What do you think JJ?"

"I'll agree with you, you seem to know what your doing..."

"Diddo!", exclaimed Dizzy," You've clearly gone into king mode, so you can handle this"

"Oh! Well alright then. Let's all wash up and rest before we continue walking again", said Edmund.

They rinsed their faces and had some of the water to drink, then they sat under the shade of a tall oak tree.

Edmund looked up at the sun. He didn't know if he was in Narnia _specificly_ but he knew he was in that world. It felt good to be there.

"Hey Edmund, I have something to ask you", Julliette said softly

"Shoot."

"Well... why do you think we are here? I don't remember being transported here like you said you and your siblings were in your stories. I don't even remember falling asleep. I don't even remember after lunch that day on the beach!"

Edmund thought about it for a moment. How did they get here? Edmund remembered the same things Julliette said she did. This makes no sense!

"I don't know. Maybe Narnia needs us..."

After that it was quite. That is until Julliette stood up, brushed off her skirt, and turned to the other two.

"We have been sitting for quite long enough, don't you think?"

"She's right," sighed Dizzy," Let's move out"

He and Edmund got up, and the three of them started walking along the stream and then the river, eastward. It was quiet, and that was fine for Edmund and Julliette, but Dizzy...

"Do ya need a break from modern livin'? Do ya long to shed your weary load? If your nerves are raw, and your brain is fried, just grab a friend and take a ride! Together upon the open road! Every day another new adventure! Every mile another new zip code! And the cares we had are gone for good! And I'd go with them if I could! I've got no strings on me! I'm feeling fancy-free! How wonderful to be! UPON THE OPEN ROOH-OH-OOH-OH-OOH-OH-OAD!-*"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Well _sorry_, Eddie-pot-pie, but I am just trying to lighten up the mood here!"

"Well please stop, because you're not!"

Dizzy let out a "Hmph!" and trotted ahead of the Edmund and Julliette.

"Your dog is actually quite annoying, you know that right?", Edmund whispered to Julliette.

She sighed,"Yes, he is. But-"

Julliette was cut of by the sound of rocks falling, a yelp and a _splash_!

"Dizzy!"

"Diz!"

The piece of dirt Dizzy had walked on wasn't strong enough to hold more then flowers, so when he stepped on it, it crumbled underneath him, sending him hurtling into the rushing river.

"He can't swim, Eddie!", Julliette yelled, running towards Dizzy.

Edmund was faster though. He raced past Julliette and dove into the freezing cold river.

_Damn it, the currents strong!_

"Dizzy here!", Edmund called, but he couldn't see the little dog.

"He went under!", he heard Julliette cry.

_Bloody dog!_ Edmund took a gulp of air and went under the surface of the river. He could make out the shape of a struggling, terrified Dizzy. He tried to swim the the little dog but the current got ahold of him, and the boy went crashing into a rock. Edmund was in a daze for a moment, he saw a small amount of red stuff flowing in the

_God dammit!_

That didn't matter, he had lost sight of Dizzy! Wait! What was that? He saw a small shadow only a few feet away from him, stuck in some water weeds. _Dizzy!_ Edmund swam franticly over to the struggling animal. He put one arm around Dizzy and ripped the plants with the other. Then he pushed of the bottom of the river and swam to the surface.

Julliette saw a shadow in the water coming closer to the surface,and as it broke the surface she saw that it was Edmund with Dizzy. They both gasped for air as Edmund weakly swam to the edge, holding up a weak Dizzy. Julliette took the shivering animal from Edmund, and then helped him out.

Dizzy was shivering and panting like mad. Julliette took off the coat she was wearing and wrapped the little animal in it, kissing and stroking his head.

"Oh Dizzy! You're okay, Dizzy, you're okay!", she looked up to Edmund, who had laid down beside them, panting.

"Thank you, Eddie!", she kissed his cheek.

" 'Welcome. You 'kay Diz?", he mumbled.

"Yeah. I am. Thank you Edmund", Dizzy whimpered.

Edmund smiled at the little dog, "No problem, but I think that when we start walking again we shouldn't go so close to the edge."

"Same", said Julliette. Dizzy just whimpered a bit.

"Just say when you're ready to go Eddie, I'm going to carry Dizzy", she continued.

"I'm ready, let's walk", Edmund said taking Julliette's hand. _I am not going in that water again! If the falls in she can save herself._

The party walked for another hour, then they heard something.

"Dizzy, are those voices?", Julliette asked quietly.

"I think they are. They sound... _British?_"

"They must be Narnian!", Edmund cried,"C'mon!"

He tugged on Julliette's hand and ran into the direction of the noises. They came to the edge of the forest, behind some shrubs.

"Duck down...", Edmund whispered.

Dizzy was sniffy around madly, and Edmund was peeking through the branches of the bush. He couldn't see much.

"The strongest two smells are human and horse, but they almost smell _combined_!"

"Centaurs", Edmund confirmed. He slowly stood up and looked around.

The three of them were in the outskirts of a centaur village. He saw males coming home from a hunt, and females tending to children. Then, leading the males, he saw a familiar face, and the familiar face saw him.

"King Edmund?", the centaur asked, trotting towards him.

"Oreius!", Edmund called, jogging up to and embracing the creature, "It's good to see you mate! Are we in Narnia?"

"Yes, but who is _we?_", Oreius laughed at he boy.

"Huh?," Edmund turned around to face the shrubs,"You two can come out"

Dizzy pranced out first, eyeing up the centaurs in awe. Julliette came out second, very slowly, taking in every inch of her surroundings. When she reached Edmund she grabbed his arm.

"Oreius, these are my friends Julliette, and her dog ,Dizzy", Edmund introduced them all, "JJ, Diz, this is my old friend Oreius from-"

"The war against the White Witch", Julliette finished.

"You have told them of the old tales?", the centaur asked Edmund, who nodded.

"Well done, my son."

Edmund smiled, "Oreius, what are you doing, in Narnia, that is, I'm not trying to be rude, but, I thought you, you know, died long ago."

The centaur looked at him funny, but then a look of comprehension came across his strong features.

"My king, we are in the real Narnia"

"What?", asked Edmund, "What do you mean the real Narnia?"

Oreius eyed the three of them, "Come with me", he turned and started to slowly walk into the village. All of the centaurs looked at Edmund. Some with looks of curiosity, others with looks of great happiness. Oreius led them into a small sort of hut.

"Maricela?", he called into the door way. Soon appeared a pretty, young centaur woman. She had kind hazel eyes that sparkled, and long wavy, golden hair. Both complemented her olive skin. Her horse half has a light gold/tan colour, and her tail matched the hair on her head.

"Edmund, Julliette, Dizzy- this is my niece, Maricela. Maricela this King Edmund the Just, and his companions Julliette and Dizzy."

Edmund nodded and took the centaur woman's hand,"It is a great pleasure, Maricela"

Maricela bowed to him, "The pleasure is all mine, my dear king!"

"Please, there is no need for such formalities", Edmund smiled at her.

Julliette eyes Edmund curiously, wasn't used to him acting so, _king-ish...-y_

Maricela turned to Julliette and Dizzy, bowing to each with a friendly smile.

"You will be staying here with Maricela", Oreius continued,"Until further plans can be made. Reaching Cair Paravel for example"

Julliette cleared her throught, "How far away is Cair Paravel?"

"About a day of traveling", Edmund turned to her,"That is, at a quiker pace with less breaks"

"We can go soon then!", exclaimed Dizzy.

"Yes", chuckled Maricela,"Tomorrow if you wish, but right now you need rest. Come, dinner is almost ready. Go wash and then it will be ready. Uncle, will you join us?"

"Well, I don't see reasons not to", Oreius smiled at the other four. "Besides, someone must explain..."

Maricela went and fetched a small tub, for the children and Dizzy to wash

"There is a water pump just outside of the back door. One of you can go fill the tub while I go get some face and hand towels"

"I'll go!", Julliette piped up. She figured that when they started travelling that she wouldn't be much help, so she might as well earn her keep here.

"I'll go with you, JJ", Edmund said," The tub will be two heavy for one person when it is full."

"Well", Dizzy said, streaching out infront of the fireplace," You two can handle that. I'll be here"

Edmund sighed,"And on the third day God invented laziness- so Dizzy could have something he's best at!"

"Oh, come on, you!", Julliette laughed.

She towed the tub through the hut, with Edmund walking beside her.

"I can carry it, JJ, if it's to heavy for you", he offered.

"No, no, no, Eddie! I've got it", Julliette refused.

The backyard of the hut had a small garden, a covered area acting as a shed of sorts with tools underneath, a table and some chairs, and a large, rusty water pump.

"Is it clean?", Julliette wondered out loud.

"Well find out", Edmund said, taking the tub from her and placing it under the pump. He grabbed hold of the handle and started to pull it up and down. Fresh, cold, clear water came out, and the tub quickly filled with the liquid.

Julliette reached ot pick up the tub.

"Let me, JJ", Edmund stopped here. "It'll be far to heavy now that it's full"

"And you're mister 'Macho Man'?", Julliette crossed her arms.

Edmund rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, flexed a bit, and picked up the heavy tub with ease.

"You were saying?", he asked, smirking.

"Oh shut up!"

Julliette walked back inside, ignoring Edmund's chuckling.

The three travelers had washed, and everbody had finished dinner. They were all sitting around a very large, round table. Drinking tea and digesting their meal.

"So, Oreius, what needs explaining?", Edmund reminded the centaur of what he had brought up earlier.

"My king, we are not in the Narnia you knew"

Edmund blinked twice, "What do you mean?", he said slowly.

Oreius took a breath, and began to speak.

"King Eustace and Queen Jill made it to Narnia. When the, what is it... oh right! When the train they were on crashed, they were taken to Narnia"

The Oreius told them of how Eustace and Jill saved Narnia from the Calormens and some crazed monkey.

"When King Tirian was thrown into the stable, he came across seven people"

Edmund face went pale at the centaurs words.

"Seven", he whispered, "As in-"

"Digory Kirke, Polly Plummer, Jill Pole, Eustace Scrubb,-"

"Lucy, Susan and Peter Pevensie", Edmund finished for Oreius.

"Yes", said the centaur. He told the children and Dizzy how Aslan ended the fake Narnia and let the Narnians into the Real Narnia. He told them of how all the friends the seven had made from past adventures were back, and how the Kings and Queens were all waiting anxiously for Edmund.

"Wait!", said Dizzy, "Does that mean we're... dead?"

"Well yes", said Maricela,"Do you not recall how you got here?"

Julliette closed her eyes and looked back. She got a picture in her head. It was night time and they were in the car, her, Edmund and Dizzy. They were looking at the stars when...

"Our car was hit...", Edmund whispered.

"Car?" Oreius looked at him.

"It is a way of transportation", Edmund explained.

An unpleasant thought then entered Julliette's mind.

She turned to Edmund, with tears in her eyes, "Eddie, we're never going to get home."

Edmund put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug, "It's okay Julliette, you'll love it here. It'll be better then home, trust me. We'll go live at Cair Paravel- a _castle_. And everybody will be there!"

"Can we go soon?", she whimpered into his chest.

"Yeah, we'll go soon. In fact-", Edmund looked out the window, the sun wasn't even all the way down yet,"We can go now if you want"

"My king", Maricela interupted,"Would it be wise to travel such a distance at night?"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine", Edmund said,"If we head out now we could get there by tomorrow morning"

"You plan on going on foot?", Oreius raised his eyebrows at his young king.

"Are there any other options?", asked Edmund curiously.

"Yes", Maricela said,"You will ride on us"

Edmund bowed his head to each of the centaurs, and looked into their eyes.

"Thank you very much for such a generous offer, but we must decline-"

"Nonsense", Oreius smiled at the boy,"It will be our honor"

"Thank you", Julliette sniveled

Maricela smiled at the young girl.

"Well then it is settled!", she said,"My uncle and I will take the three of you to Cair Paravel as soon as I pack some food and water. Oh, and blankets to!"

She hurried of into the kitchen and came back with five small bundles.

"Here we are, some food and water for each of us. I just need to find some blankets and then we'll be off"

Edmund smiled as the young centaur went of in this and that direction looking for a blanket, which wasn't easy or fast for centaurs did not use them.

Maricela came back with a folded up patchwork blanket.

"This is all I could find, but it is big when unfolded"

"Wonderful", Edmund smiled," Let's be off!"

The five left the village and went east, along The Great River. Edmund was sitting on Oreius's back, and Julliette was sitting behind him holding on for dear life. He had forgotten that she had never ridden a horse before in her life, and riding a centaur was quite like that.

Dizzy was on their right, riding happily on Maricela. He was, though, lying on his stomach digging his paws into her flanks.

The party rode on into the night only stopping twice (once because Maricela got a twig stuck in her hoof, the other time because Julliette had to pee).

They were almost at Cair Paravel when Julliette leaned forward and whispered into Edmund's ear, "Do you think your siblings will like me, Eddie?"

This question puzzled him in two ways. The first because in his mind _of course _they will all like each other! The second because they had both remembered the few last seconds before they were hit in the car, when they were watching the stars, and even though they had an unspoken agreement that it never happened, it was still a bit akward and they hadn't been talking much. Edmund shoved those thought out of his mind and, clearing his throat, answered in a whispered,

"Of course they will, JJ!"

"Promise?"

Edmund looked over his shoulder and into Julliette eyes.

"Promise"

They could see the Cair Paravel' silhouette in the distance, and Julliette had butterflies in her stomach. Would Edmund's siblings like her? She was, after all, coming into their home unannounced and probably was going to stay there for quite a while. Plus what if they thought that Edmund died because of _her!_ A voice in her head told her no, but still!

She took a deep breath, and racked her mind to remember what Edmund had said about his siblings. Lucy seemed like the kind of happy person that likes everybody, so Julliette stopped worrying that Lucy might not like her. She thought about what Edmund had told her about Peter. From what Edmund told her, Peter seemed like the kind of person that would be friendly to you even if he wasn't fond of you. Julliette stopped stressing over the eldest Pevensie's feelings towards her. Then came Susan, and Julliette wasn't sure what to thinnk about her. On one hand it sounded like she wore her heart on her sleeve. On the other hand, it seemed like Susan wouldn't let anyone get to her if she didn't want them to.

Julliette remained puzzled about Susan, thinking hard. She decided to eventually give up trying to figure out Edmund sister, and instead thought about what Cair Paravel would look like on the inside. Probably beautiful, with murals, and marble columns, and towers, and grand ball rooms, and more! Edmund told her about it, but she could never picture it. It sounded to good to put all sun started to rise and they were close enough that she could see many towers, and and glass roofs with fine stones, and a great, big garden with vines and flowers growing on the closest palace wall, and a huge courtyard, and stables and...

Edmund let out a happy sigh- he was home!

Oreius and Maricela went around to the stables. It was very quiet, all of the horses were sleeping contently in their stalls.

"Thank you so much!", Edmund said. He slid of Oreius's back and helped Julliette down. "How can we repay you two?"

"Just some water"

"And food!"

"Well it should be almost time for breakfast", Edmund started."And-"

"Thank goodness! I am STARVING!"

"_Thank you_, Dizzy!", Edmund gave the little dog a look and continued,"As I was saying it is almost time for breakfast, then you two can be seen to rooms, for some sleep"

"Thank you, my King", said Oreius,"We will join you for breakfast, but we would prefer to sleep here, in the stable"

It was around this time that the horses in the stables started to all wake up. One specific horse, at the other end of the stables, had woken up from a lovely dream with an old friend, and he could still here his voice in his head, talking about breakfast. On cue the horse felt his stomach growl. He should get something to eat soon, but he was so comfy!

The horse suddenly heard foot steps. And hooves. And paws. Who could the strange party be, usually nobody was ever in the stables this early. The sound swere coming around a corner to his left. he craned his neck to see whoever was coming. He saw a little bull dog (clearly a Talking Beast), Maricela the centaur, a pretty sixteen year old _human girl_, Oreius the centaur, and...

"Phillip!", Edmund cried. His horse was here! He ran up to Phillips stall, the same one he had in the Golden Age, and opened the door, rushing in and flinging his arms around the horse.

"Edmund! You're here!", Phillip cried. Edmund walking around the corner was the last thing he had expected, and seeing his old friend had made him happier then he had been in years.

Edmund burried his face in Phillips mane,"I missed you", he whispered, just loud enough for the horse to hear.

"I missed you to", Phillip whispered back. He raised his voice to speaking level,"Who are your friends?"

Edmund petted Phillips neck and introduced his companions.

"Well, _naturally_ you know Orieus, and that is his neice Maricela. And _this_ is JJ- er Julliette, but we call her JJ"

"And what is the dog's name, may I ask?"

"Oh, that thing's just Dizzy"

"Oh, Eddie!", Julliette sighed, "This is Dizzy, he's my dog!"

Dizzy ran up to her and stood up on is hind legs, using her legs for balance. She picked him up and craddled him as he licked her cheek.

Phillip chuckled and turned back to Edmund.

"You should probably go to breakfast or rest now, Edmund"

"But-"

"Your siblings will want to see you!", the horse reminded him.

Edmund smiled and his eye's lit up. "Oh, right! But we'll go for a ride later, right?"

"Right!"

"Okay", Edmund once again burried his face in Phillips mane, rubbing his neck and kissing his nose. He pet his horses cheek one more time, smiled at him and turned, leading the others to the great hall.

Inside was far more beautiful then Edmund described. The entire thing was made from white marble, and there were paintings and tapestries covering the walls. Torches lined the walls, even though they were not lit. The entire way people greeted Edmund smiling and embracing their king. That delayed them for a while, but they finally made it to the Great Hall. In the Great Hall there was a glass roof, with rare gems and stones in it, causing colour to leak in with the sunlight.

Word must have spread through out the castle that Edmund was there, though, because they were only in the great hall for a few seconds when they all heard a very, very, _very_ high pitched shriek. Edmund turned around to see Susan, with happy tears in her eyes.

"Edmund!", she whispered and ran to her brother. He ran to her to and picked her up in a hug, twirling her around. He set her down on her feet, laughing, and she immediatly began covering his face in kisses. When she was done she once again flung her arms around Edmund's neck and pulled hin into another hug.

"You're here! But how- oh, I don't give a flying hoot!", she squeezed her brother some more.

Edmund looked down at his older sister and wiped the tears from he cheeks.

She flattened his hair and brushed off his shirt, sighing, "You look so old! I can't believe we missed you sixteenth birthday(Peter was most upset he couldn't be there)! And now you're almost seventeen, an _adult!_"

"Su?", Edmund laughed.

Susan smiled and laughed, "I know, I know! I'm just being silly, but anyways Edmund introduce me to your friends! I know Orieus and Maricela, but who are the other two?"

"Oh yes!", Edmund said, "This is-"

"ED!"

Edmund whipped his head around at the sound of that voice.

"PETE!"

He ran to his older brother, and jumped on him, hugging him. They both fell to the floor laughing. The two boys sat up and hugged each other properly.

Peter stood up and reached down to help Edmund. When he, too, was standing Peter held him out at arms length and looked him over smiling.

"You've gotten so big."

Edmund chuckled, "So I've been told!"

Peter put his arm around his brother's shoulders as the two of them walked towards the rest of the group.

"You know Lucy _was_ right behind me, I feel kind of bad for not waiting up for her but she should be here soon. She'll be so happy to see you, Ed"

The boys reached the group and saw that the other five were not smiling at _them_ but at something _behind _them. Edmund turned his head and smiled.

There was little Lucy, with her mouth open in shock.

Edmund took a step forward, raising eyebrow, and his arms for a hug.

Lucy blinked twice, and then sprinted over to Edmund. Julliette had never seen somebody move so fast. Lucy almost tripped but Edmund caught her just in time. He pulled her into a tight hug, and noticed that she was sobbing. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you, Lu", he whispered.

She only made some in-audible noises, but he got the message. He was supprised that he wasn't crying also, he was happy enough to. Even Peter looked like he was getting close to tears.

Lucy released Edmund and turned to the group, "Hello Oreius, Mariclea! What are you're names?" She was asking Julliette and Dizzy.

"That's right Ed, you haven't introduced us all yet!", Susan exclaimed.

"Oh, right!", Edmund said,"This is my friend Julliette (but she prefers JJ), and her dog Dizzy"

Now, in Narnia talking dogs were just like real dogs, so when Dizzy saw so many new people he went _bazerk!_

"HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!", the little dog ran around Peter, Susan and Lucy, standing on his hind legs and using their legs to balance like he had with Julliette, licking their hands, and shouting up greetings.

Lucy beamed at him and picked him up, cuddling him while he licked her face and Peter and Susan rubbed his stomach and scratched his ears.

Edmund looked around at the sight, and let out a happy sight. His family and dearest friends were here with him, in Cair Paravel. He was home, In The Real Narnia...

**Author's Note: TADA! I think I might want to end it there but I kind of want to make it longer, so review and tell me what you think! By the way the song Dizzy sings (his quote with '*' at the end) is the song "Upon the Open Road" from Diney's "A Goofy Movie"- it is not mine. I only changed the order of the lines a bit. I also appologize to any one who is following the story for taking so long, but for the longest time I just lacked inspiration to write. Also if I write any more of this story or any other stories updates won't be as frequent because school just started for me (Grade nine D=... and my bestfriend moved... and the only kids I have in my classes are tools with to much Axe and kids who need to wash their hair) Oh well, enough of me ranting! Please please please review! Thank you!**

**~NarniaNerd97XD**

**PS- Remember; reviews are like Pizza flavoured Pringles- I LOVE 'EM!**


End file.
